Drabblestuck
by IgirisuK
Summary: A series of short drabbles I wrote for people on Tumblr. Pairings include JadeKat, EriSol, SolAra, AraKat, AraSol, FefEri. France from Hetalia makes an appearance.
1. Karkat: Rage at other drivers

"Kaaaaarkaaaat… we're lost again." Jade crossed her legs and looked out the window of the tiny Volkswagen Beetle. She'd never been in Washington State before, and it was nice, if a bit wet.

"We are NOT lost. I know EXACTLY where we are." As usual, Karkat was driving, and as usual, he was driving badly. Jade suspected that if she took the wheel, the car would weave a lot less, but she kept these thoughts to herself.

"Fine, then, where are we?" She stuck out her tongue.

"We are in the assfucking back end of nowhere, Jade. What does it look like?" Karkat flipped another car the bird. "Drive on the right side of the rode already!"

"Weren't we supposed to be heading towards Maple Valley?"

"Yeah, so?" Karkat's grip on the steering wheel was tight as she'd ever seen it.

"Maple Valley was an exit or two back." She shrugged. "I tried to tell you but you were too busy shouting at that Toyota."

"…What the fuck." Karkat sagged. "Guess we're turning around, huh?"

"Yeah. It's okay." Jade giggled. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're mad?"

"You do. Every day."

"That's because you are." Jade kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, that was kind of an adventure, right? We saw somewhere we wouldn't have normally."

"Yeah, whatever." Karkat said, but he grinned. "Not like we haven't had enough of those already…"

He turned the car to the right, heading back to where they came.


	2. Eridan: Boldly Go

Eridan: Boldly Go

(Humanstuck commish for cronyboy.)

"Thay it with me, Ampora."

"No."

"Thay it. You know you want to."

"Captor, I swwear, I wwill end you."

You wonder why you even agreed to come to this douchebag's house, much less agree to a marathon of the original Star Trek. That stuff has never been up your alley. And now…

"Thpace. The final frontier…"

He's having entirely too much fun with this.

"These are the voyageth of the Thtarthip Enterprithe.

Itth continuing miththion:"

You reflect, idly, that he has a rather great voice. Shame about that lisp, though.

"To explore thtrange new worldth…

To theek out new life; new civilithathons…"

He soldiers on, even though saying 'civilizations' must be murder on his tongue. You could listen all day long.

"To boldly go where no one has gone before!"

"I'd like to go wwhere no one has gone before," you mutter, meaning, of course, something rather more perverted than you'd ever care to admit.

"What wath that?" He looks up from the spaceship porn that happens to be crossing the screen.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

You sit next to him, too much of a coward to ever say that you've got the craziest crush on him, and sullenly watch spaceships fly past.


	3. Francis: Console the stranger

The bar was quiet, lit only by the dim glow of the neon signs in the window. Francis looked at the horned figure, hunched over the drink he held as if his life depended on it, and smiled, sadly.

"You too, huh?"

"Me too, wwhat?" The spectacled troll looked up, with a sulk.

"Something troubling you?" Francis laughed, lightly, but pain flickered in his eyes.

"Damn straight. Evveryone thinks I just wwant to pail them." The troll sagged. "Some random person ran awway screaming because she thought I wwas going to force it or something."

He stared very hard at his drink.

"I'm not like that! I just wwant to be in love wwith someone."

"Ah." Francis sighed. "What is it America says? … I know that feel, bro."

"Really?"

"Yes. What's your name, mon ami?"

"Eridan. Eridan Ampora."

"Well, Eridan…" Francis fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"Heh. I wwish it wwas that easy." Eridan pushed his glasses up his nose. "The girl of my dreams wwon't havve anything to do wwith me… and I'm lonely, you knoww?"

"It is. And I completely understand. They're sad people who are frightened of what they don't know."

Francis looked off into the distance for a moment.

"All you can do is live a good life. The rest will follow."


	4. Karkat: Be in love with the ghost girl

Karkat: Be in love with the ghost girl.

(I owe a debt to yoo-michi for this one. Also this was a commish for tricksterroxylalonde.)

"y0u're a mutant? s0 what?"

You'll never forget the time those words appeared on your husktop's screen. You were in a deep blue funk- or should you say, a deep, candy-red funk- over your blood color, as usual, and somehow, you had wound up spilling out your soul to Aradia's computer. You'd heard she was dead; figured it was safe to chat her up because of it.

You had never been more wrong.

"ARADIA? YOU'RE NOT DEAD?! JUST FORGET I SAID THAT, OKAY?"

"it's n0t a big deal."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL?"

"l00k, we're b0th different fr0m every0ne else. it d0esn't mean y0u're not a g00d person."

"…REALLY?"

"really. i mean… y0u're a freak, i'm a gh0st… we can be weird0s t0gether."

"ARADIA… THANKS."

"y0u're welc0me. i w0n't tell any0ne. pr0mise. 0u0"

You think that was the precise moment you started falling in love with Aradia Megido.


	5. Sollux: Be whole

He fell in love with everything about her: her eyes, the smooth curve of her chin, the way she laughed and shot finger guns at him when she made terrible puns. The way she looked after one of her archaeological digs, covered in mud from head to foot with some kind of ancient statuette as a prize; the way she looked after she'd cleaned up, wrapped in a blanket and a too-large sweater. (Or was that two-large?)

They'd laugh and joke as friends, and curl up in piles like moirails, but they both knew their hearts beat red for each other.

It was strange, he thought. He'd never really felt like he had his shit together. Two dreamselves, two minds, two sets of emotions… he'd always felt broken.

But when he was with her, he felt whole.


	6. Aradia: Burn bright, like the sun

dear s0llux:

i f0rgive y0u.

we were meant t0 be s0mething beautiful and n0w it's never g0ing t0 happen, i kn0w. y0u're happy with her. and i d0n't feel a thing. s0 i guess it's 0kay.

i'm 0kay.

i still l0ve y0u. it's a quieter kind 0f l0ve than the kind i remember. at least there are things i can d0 t0 help y0u.

i kn0w what i'm g0ing t0 have t0 d0 when i c0me back t0 life. and i can help y0u then. just wait a little l0nger, 0kay?

we'll burn bright, then, like the sun.

y0ur bel0ved,

aradia megido


	7. Eridan: Tell you I'm sorry

[Erifef for yuletidenoah. Yes, this is a songfic, based on 'The Scientist' by Coldplay, excuse me in advance.]

i see you coming towwards me. like a ghost, fef.

these bubbles are so small, i kneww i'd meet you sooner or later.

i wwish i didnt have to.

all i can say is i'm sorry. and you're lovvely. you know that? i need you. i lovve you and that's a shitty thing to say right noww i know but…

i swwear, i never meant to hurt you.

can wwe just go back to the wway things wwere, before…

no? okay. i guess that's… you havve evvery right to say that. yeah. i'm not complainin.

… and there you go. i'll be runnin in circles tryin to find another one of you. one that doesn't hate me. i think that's impossible though. i fucked up pretty bad, didn't i.

i wwas treatin my life like a puzzle. like my wwhite science. but i shouldn'ta let that get louder than wwhat my heart wwas sayin, should i? it's hard bein a kid and growwin up, and no one said it wwould be this hard.

no one understands.

you still haunt me, fef. more than you'll ever knoww.

tell me you love me.


End file.
